


La Carte et la Plume

by malurette



Series: Au détour d'un couloir ou au fond d'un placard [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carte du Maraudeur, Crack, Crack Pairing, Drabble Collection, Inanimate Objects, Other, Plume à Pappote, Quick Quotes Quill, i swear i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite série de drabbles coquins sur la Carte du Maraudeur et une Plume à Papote. Accrochez-vous à vos cerveaux !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Carte et la Plume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La Carte du Maraudeur et la Plume à Papote, rencontre improbable... mais explosive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La carte et la plume  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** la Carte du Maraudeur/une Plume à Papote  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « carte du maraudeur » et « out of comfort zone » pour hp_100_mots (septembre (’08)  
>  **Prompt :** couple sur un défi de Fumseck_62442  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les deux artefacts s’étaient retrouvés ensemble dans le même tiroirs d’objets dangereux confisqués. Une plume d’un vert aggressif, un bout de parchemin apparemment inoffensif...

Le parchemin, du fond de sa magie, ressentait clairement la malice dans cette plume. Eût-elle pu écrire, lui tracer dessus ce que son esprit hurlait – mes intentions sont mauvaises, oh, même pas besoin de le jurer – et il lui aurait révélé tous ses secrets. De bon cœur.

On aurait pu dire qu’à cette plume à papote, il ne manquait que la parole. C’était bien le problème : sans les mots des autres, elle était incapable d’écrire.


	2. Sésame secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La carte et la plume (2) - _safeword_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** la Carte du Maraudeur/une Plume à Papote  
>  **Genre :** S/M  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « carte du maraudeur » pour hp_100_mots  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« La plume est plus forte que l'épée « ? Celle-ci était la meilleure incarnation de ce dicton (et pas besoin d'être _très_ aiguisée pour cela, juste convenablement chargée d'encre).

Depuis le secret de leur tiroir, elle écoutait les monologues du concierge, détaillant les tortures qu'il rêvait de faire subir aux élèves contrevenants. Portée par son envie de prouver à quel point ses propres intentions pouvaient être « mauvaises », elle s'en servait de base pour broder avec art et passion des variations sur un tout autre usage possible des fouets, chaînes et chandelles.

La Carte, frémissant sous ses traits, lui livra son _safeword_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la Plume se laisse un peu emporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En-dessous de cette carte / crimes et châtiments / dirty talk  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter   
> **Personnages/Couples :** une Plume à Papote x la Carte du Maraudeur (+ l’esprit des Marauders et Argus Filch)  
>  **Genre :** crack et kink!  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

> Devant toutes les divinités de la création, je suis prête à jurer de vouloir faire les pires choses existantes, à commencer par... 

...Et la plume de s’embarquer dans une longue, longue description de ses intentions déplacées.

Le serment écrit plutôt que prononcé, et surtout tellement déformé par rapport à sa formule de base déclencha la réaction prévue en cas d’usage abusif : sur la surface du parchemin, entremêlées au discours salace de la Plume, les mains fantômes de Wormtail, Padfoot, Moony et Prongs traçaient leurs propres commentaires en réponse. Chacun y allait de ses suggestions, à qui serait le plus déviant.

*

Les mots prononcés tellement souvent par le concierge hantaient encore l’atmosphère, assez pour que la Plume en capte encore les échos et les réinterprète à sa sauce ;

> Celui qui aura, par sa conduite déplacée, appelé sur sa personne les foudres du gardien de l’ordre, se verra soumis aux châtiments suivants :  
> La victime désignée sera lourdement enchaînée, aux poignets et aux chevilles ; les fers durs et froids mordant cruellement dans sa chair. Laquelle sous cet étau, ne manquera pas de se gonfler de sang, rappelant de manière obscène un autre gonflement d’une autre partie du corps humain.

Le Parchemin se mit à roussir.

*

> Monsieur Wormtail exprime son étonnement quant au choix des pratiques. Il salue l’audace, mais se questionne sur leur origine ; la demoiselle Papote aurait pu trouver un meilleur initiateur que cet horrible concierge.  
> Monsieur Padfoot suggère l’utilisation de jeux de couteaux. Un peu de sang, ça stimule toujours !  
> Monsieur Moony rappelle que le sang ça tache et se réserverait plutôt les glaçons. Après la cire chaude, bien évidemment. Ne mélangeons pas tout.  
> Monsieur Prongs souhaiterait demander si la punition doit avoir lieu en public, à titre d’exemple ? Les performances sont toujours plus intéressantes quand une foule peut en juger.  
> 


End file.
